


Could a human love a monster

by LucjaP



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst and Feels, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Loki (Marvel), Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Has Issues, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Other, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26545858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucjaP/pseuds/LucjaP
Summary: A friend of mine hit 100 followers on Tumblr and released a prompt list! You should check out @twhiddlestonstuff on tumblr! They have over 100 stories on their page!!!
Relationships: Loki (Marvel) & Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	Could a human love a monster

**Author's Note:**

> A friend of mine hit 100 followers on Tumblr and released a prompt list! You should check out @twhiddlestonstuff on tumblr! They have over 100 stories on their page!!!

You were sitting in your room, peacefully reading a book until your bedroom door opened violently and slammed into the wall. You quickly stood up, dropping the book on the floor. You were really confused when you saw that your friend, Loki, was the one to disturb your alone time. Even when he was angry after a fight with Thor he always knocked on your door. If he was really pissed he just walked into your room. But ripping the door out of the hooks? That has never happened before. You were even more taken aback when you looked at his face and saw his glassy eyes staring right at you.

“Loki, what happened?” you asked, wanting to know who dared to hurt him like that. 

“Were you there?” you could see that the god of mischief was on the verge of tears. You wanted nothing more but to help him but you had no idea what he meant by that. 

“Was I where? Loki I-I don’t know what you are talking about” He was now fiddling his thumbs and his hands were even shaking a bit. You knew he did that everytime he felt anxious but now it wasn’t just the anxiety. He was terrified.

“May 4th, 2012” he said, looking everywhere but in your eyes “ Were you there” the question was barely a whisper as if he was afraid of asking this, which of course he was. But what Loki feared the most was your answer. Now it all clicked. You couldn’t lie to him about it but you also knew that he won’t like the truth. You took a deep breath as if it would help you with anything.

“Loki….. I...” you took a step forward, took a deep breath and continued “I-I was there in New York when you attacked” Loki thought someone stabbed him in the heart when you said that. That was the only thing he was afraid of the most. He promised never to hurt you and yet he did it way before the two of you even met.  
“ but I forgive you because I know it wasn't’ your fault!” you tried to make him feel a bit better but it was too late for that.

“Forgive me?” Loki’s cheeks were now stained with hot tears “How could you ever forgive me for doing something like that? I killed thousands…… I could have killed…. Y-you” just thinking about that made the god want to jump out of the window.

“You were manipulated, Loki!” you explained, struggling to stop your own tears from escaping your eyes.

“YOU JUST DON’T GET IT, DO YOU!!!!!” he yelled which made you flinch and take a step back. Loki felt terrible the second you told him you were in New York that day but seeing you right now all scared and nervous because of him….. That made him feel hundred times worse than when he found out about his heritage. “I am a monster! “ 

“YOU ARE NOT!” you shouted furiously. You were angry but not at him. Never at him. You were angry at every person that made your Loki feel that way. You loved him and seeing him now with his face stained with tears talking about himself like he was nothing hurt you. “You are not a monster, Loki. You are so much more and yes you hurt people in the past but guess what? So did everyone else in this tower. Me, Natasha, Tony. The list goes on and on….” you walked to him and took his face in your hands. He tried to move away from you but you didn't let him. “If you were a monster I wouldn’t care about you. I wouldn't let you sit in my room for hours so that you can rant about how stupid Thor is. I wouldn't let you borrow my books so that you have something new to read. I wouldn’t invite you to watch movies with me because I know you secretly like them and find them entertaining.” Loki looked at you with an awe. He really wanted to believe you but there still was a part of him that couldn’t accept it “If you were a monster I wouldn’t be in love with you…” 

He has been waiting so long to hear those words. For so long he has hoped that you could one day reciprocate his feelings. But now he was scared. Scared of hurting you like he did that fatal day in New York. He wanted to make you happy but would he ever be able to? 

“No, y-you can’t…” he pushed your hands away and turned around “please, don’t”

“Loki, please stop it!” you carefully touched his shoulder, not wanting to push him into any more physical contact but also trying to comfort him but he pushed you away again “You run when people get close to you, you're scared of the thought of someone loving you and you think you don't deserve to be happy. I want to help you and show you that you deserve to be loved more than anyone. Please let me help you...” now you were crying, too “Unless you don’t feel the same. Just say it and I’ll never try again. I’ll never even mention it” Loki couldn’t tell you he doesn’t feel the same. That would be the biggest lie he ever told anyone. He could live knowing that you hate him but he could never forgive himself if he hurt you by denying his feelings for you. As he turned to look at you, your gaze met his crimson red eyes. You noticed that his skin was now blue. You were taken aback at first but quickly remembered how Thor once told you about Loki’s “other side”. 

“How could you ever love someone like me?” You noticed that his skin was now blue. You were taken aback at first but quickly remembered how Thor once told you about Loki being a frost giant. “I mean look at me, really look at me, you know not what I've done in my past” you stared at him with admiration with your eyes for you have never seen his Jotun form before. He’s intention was to scare you away, make you hate him not to make you love him even more. “I can’t risk losing you…... You want to know the truth?” he took your hand and put it on his chest. He was slightly colder than usual but you could still feel his beating heart under your palm. “You are everything to me and I don’t deserve you. I love you so much it hurts. But I know you deserve so much more than a monster I am” he looked at you expecting to see disgust on your face. What you did next what a big surprise

Putting your other hand on his cheek, you leaned into his face and your lips met his cold but delicate ones. Loki was beyond shocked. He just showed you the part of him that he hates the most and told you off and yet here you were, kissing him with passion he has never experienced before. His hands grabbed your waist and pulled you closer. You stopped only to take a breath, your foreheads touching. 

“I love you” Loki whispeared, looking into your glassy eyes

“I love you, too” you responded smiling 

“I-I am so sorry… fo- for everything. If you give me another chance I-I will make this right” your noses were now touching. 

“I don’t have to give you another chance, Loki. You didn’t do anything wrong.” you smiled and kissed him again. 

And for the first time in years Loki felt truly happy.


End file.
